When two worlds collide
by Mysteriousreader1990
Summary: Hermione Jean Granger, a young, bright witch who's world had been rocked by a wizarding war. Isabella Marie Swan, a young, bright student who's world had been rocked by werewolves and vampires. What happens when these two worlds collide?


Prologue: An explanation.

Bella was getting frustrated. Her dad was acting like a maniac, one minute he was quiet and thoughtful, next he was like a volcano exploding all over the place. The reason, she didn't know. What she did know was that she couldn't handle it right now. She had been through hell these last few months, she had been dumped and left in the woods by her vampire boyfriend, Edward Cullen, who had wanted to protect her. She had been left a shell of a person and was in a deep state of depression for months. She then had begun to get closer to her long time friend Jacob Black, and they had became best friends as he helped her heal. She then found out he was a werewolf and he had been ignoring her, wanting to protect her. They made up again, just as Alice, her vampire best friend returned to Forks to make she was alive. The had a vision of Edward committing suicide, so then it was a mad dash to Italy to save him. Upon returning she realised that she was in love with both Edward and Jacob, thus torn in two.

She decided she had had enough after her dad blowing up at her for leaving soap-sud stains on the dishes, like she could help it. So with a might sigh she heaved herself off the sofa and marched straight in to confront her dad.

"Right, what is going on?" She barked as she entered the kitchen, her father dropped the towel in shock at her attitude.

"Nothing is going on" he replied as he picked up the towel and continued wiping the marks off the dishes. "And watch your tone with me young lady."

"There is obviously something going on dad" she began in a much softer tone. "Ever since that woman moved into La Push with Sam Uley, almost year ago you have been all over the place."

"How did you know about her?" He asked me shocked.

"Jacob told me that she arrived not long after I did, said that she was Sam's older cousin."

"Well, she is"

"How do you know her then?" I probed, I knew this couldn't be good.

"Her name is Natalia Granger, she's your half sister, Hermione's mother." He said in a rush. Yep I knew it couldn't be good. I blinked at him a few times before I asked him another question.

"Why is she here?" I stuttered. My half sister was beautiful, I could tell from the pictures I had seen. I had to admit that I was slightly jealous.

"I don't know" he replied though clearly not looking me in the eye. I knew there was something he was not telling me. "It broke my heart when she left Bells, your mother put me back together again, and we got together around the time Hermione would've been born, we had you a year later." He sighed rubbing his eyes so as to hide the few tears that had been slipping down his cheek.

"You should go and talk to her, dad" I said firmly getting up to make us a cup of coffee.

"Nah, it will just drag up old feelings" He replied.

"Dad you need to know why she's here, and why she's not with Hermione. She's been here almost a year dad, something is bound to be wrong." I said trying to convince him.

"You don't think something bad has happened to Hermione do you?" He asked worried after gulping down a mouthful of coffee. I felt proud of my dad in that moment, I realised that he loved the daughter he'd never seen, due to no fault of his own.

"No, dad. I don't know the woman, but I'm sure she would've said if something had have." I replied sincerely. I felt sorry for him as well. He had lost two woman he had loved dearly, and a daughter, I wasn't too sure how the man had survived through it all. After we had another cup of coffee, he finally got up the courage to go and see her, and so it was she was left alone again to dwell on her misery.

_Hermione POV_.

I was emotionally wrung out. I had spent the last nine months on the run and hunting down horcrux's with my best friends Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. I was a witch see, and we had been trying to kill Voldemort and evil wizard that was trying to take over the world. Harry, had been marked as the chosen one when he was one, when Voldemort killed his parents, he was famous and the only known wizard to survive the killing curse, twice. We had just spent the last two weeks burying those we lost in the war, Harry had been through so much, and had lost too many. I was emotionally draining. So now Harry and I were going to America to get my mom and to relax and get away from it all. Ron wasn't going as he had lost one his older brothers Fred, and girlfriend Lavender, during the war, and he needed to be with his family.

I apparated to Harry's house, and promptly threw up upon landing. I didn't like apparating, but my stomach was in knots as not only was I going to see my mother again after so long. I was going to meet my father and half sister for the very first time. After checking that no muggles were around. I whipped out my wand and cleaned myself up, before imagining Harry's address in my mind. I quickly walked across the street to the house that magically appeared in front of me. I knocked on the door three times and waited for him to answer.

"Hi, you all packed?" I asked as he moved aside and let me in. He nodded as we walked into the sitting room. He had three bags with him, and looked piddly compared to my six. We were going for about a month and I had packed practically my whole wardrobe.

"You ready to head to the airport?" He asked me picking up his bags.

"Yes" I laughed, still finding it funny that we were going on an aeroplane because he's never flown before. Technically not true, but still, he was generously paying, so I agreed. I apparated first as he wanted to check to make sure his house was secure, then he followed me three minutes later.

"You OK? He asked me worriedly, because I had gone a little green.

"Yes, I'm just so nervous at the minute that apparating isn't agreeing with me." I replied as I took a few deep breaths of the fresh air.

"You'll be OK. I'm with you." He replied, he went and got a cart and loaded our bags onto it. He gave me a few more minutes before we walked into the airport.

_Bella POV_

I sucked in a breath nervously as I heard my dad's police cruiser pull up. I quickly switched my computer onto sleep mode and rushed down to find him. He was in the kitchen nursing a cup off coffee. He looked pale and distracted, he hadn't even realised that I had entered the kitchen until I sat down with my own cup.

"How did it go?" I asked him tenderly.

"Awful"

"Is Hermione OK?" I asked, actually feeling a tinge of worry.

"No, not really. Natalia is beside herself with worry for her, but she didn't want to burden me with it." He replied rubbing his face out of a mixture of tiredness.

"Well, what's going on? Why did Natalia have to move here and leave her behind?"

"Hermione sent her here, for her own safety." I must've looked confused at this point, so he sighed and began to explain. "She had visited me eight years ago, when you were living with your mother. She explained something to me, about Hermione. Something which I haven't told you yet."

"Well what is it?" I asked, now thoroughly confused.

"Hermione, she's...well she's a witch." He stammered, and my mouth fell open in shock. "Natalia told me just after Hermione started school, she went to a private school called Hogwarts and she had been there since she was eleven." He explained then left me for a few minutes to process the news.

"What is wrong with Hermione then?" I asked after the news sunk in.

"Well, according to your mother. She met a boy in her first year of the school, she told Natalia that he is an orphan, who's parent's were murdered by a dark wizard when he was one, and he survived a killing curse. Since his first year, this wizard has been trying to kill him again, and Hermione was helping out since she became his best friend. But their headmaster was murdered and her and the boy, and another friend had to skip their last year of school and go on the run from this dark wizard and his army. Natalia hasn't heard from Hermione since her last day in England, because of the war, Hermione can't contact her."

"I thought I had problems" I said making my dad chuckle. "So Natalia doesn't know if Hermione is alive, or whether or not she's gonna ever see her again?"

"Natalia swears that she's alive." He said wiping a tear from his eye. "She just doesn't know weather she's' safe, or weather the boy is alive, or even if the war is still going on. She says Hermione is completely in love with the boy, Harry I think his name is, and so she's worried about him too. Hermione has spoke so much about him that Natalia feels attached to him."

"Naturally, he's an orphan, anyone who's a mother would attach themselves to him." I said.

"I'm so glad you're taking this so well."

"I'm 18 now dad, and I know that you didn't cheat on my mum, she's not an illicit child. I'm worried for her. She's my half sister, she's flash and blood."

"Your mum is hoping she will come here soon, Hermione promised her that she would. And also said that she would like to see the both of us."

"No wonder" I said "After what's she's going through, that's bound to throw things into prospective for her."

"Well Natalia gave us the letters she received from Hermione throughout her years in Hogwarts, to help us understand her better." Dad said and pulled out a thick bunch of letters from his coat pocket. I nodded and took them off him. We sat for another half an hour before going to bed emotionally spent. He let me take the letters saying that he would read them later.

I flopped on my bed after showering and getting dressed in my pj's. I looked at the neat handwriting that covered the envelope and with shaky hands I turned it over and took out the letter. The envelope had the marking 1st letter on it in different writing and I laughed at how thick it was. I switched on my bedside lamp and prepared to read the words that my half sister wrote.

**A.N. Harry Potter/Twilight crossover, well what do you think? I hope you all like it, if you do let me know in a review. I will only continue if there's interest, so this is just a we tester.**


End file.
